People communicate wirelessly and on the go. Among the devices that make this possible are those sometimes referred to as personal mobile devices. Examples of personal mobile devices include cell phones, smartphones, walkie-talkies, and portable hotspots, among others. A personal mobile device could be handheld (as may be the case for a walkie-talkie), body-mounted, or attached to a vehicle (such as the roof of a car), as examples.
Given the relative ease with which radio signals can be intercepted, communication with (or between) personal mobile devices is often encrypted to prevent interception of the communication by third parties. Generally speaking, encryption is the process of converting audible voice or other data into unintelligible data, while decryption is the process of converting the unintelligible data back to the original (e.g., audible voice). The respective algorithms used for encryption and decryption are often referred to collectively as a cipher. Examples of common ciphers include Advanced Encryption Standard (AES), Blowfish, Data Encryption Standard (DES), Triple DES, and RC4, among numerous others.